Handcuffed Too
by SWWoman
Summary: Joss finally gets John in the back seat of her car, in handcuffs. Pure smut with no plot to get in the way.


**WARNING: This fic has no plot to get in the way of the smut. This is a very strong M rating! Proceed at your own risk!**

**As usual, I don't own these characters or anything POI. **

* * *

"NYPD, drop it!"

John Reese mentally swore to himself, dropped his gun, and raised his hands in the air. He was angry with himself for waiting just a few seconds too long to leave the meth lab where he was in the process of rescuing the latest number. He wished he could tell the cops that they would have been blown sky high if he hadn't disarmed the booby trap set to go off, but they probably wouldn't thank him. At least the current number had left the house several minutes ago and was with Finch at a nearby safe house.

The cops began cuffing everyone in the house, which was easy because John was the only conscious person left. John offered no resistance as his hands were cuffed behind his back. Hopefully Finch was listening and would send that shark of a lawyer to get him out. John really didn't want another one of Shaw's smoke bomb rescues; he had coughed for a full day after that last one. Maybe he should just escape from the car on the way to the precinct…

"I got this one," said a familiar voice from behind him and he had to suppress a relieved smile. He turned slightly to see his beloved Carter standing behind him, taking his arm, and leading him out of the house.

"Ya think you can handle this one, Carter?" One of the other officers asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, if he gives me any trouble I'll just kneecap him," she chirped, giving John a wink on the sly.

"Ohhh, a violent woman, I like it!" The other officer laughed.

Joss laughed. "Chill out, Duran. You ain't tapping this."

Duran gave her a mocking salute. "You know where to find me when you change your mind, hon."

"Yeah," Carter fired back, "Sitting outside the high school checking out all the under aged girls!"

John turned his head so the other officers wouldn't see his smile while they laughed loudly at Carter's joke. She led him out of the house and made a show of roughly stuffing him into the back seat of her patrol car. John suspected she enjoyed manhandling him. Honestly, he enjoyed her manhandling him.

"Do I need to pay a visit to Officer Duran?" John asked softly as Carter pulled smoothly away from the curb.

Joss laughed. "Nah, Duran is cool. He was just playing around."

"He better be. I don't like anyone hassling you. And I really don't like anyone touching you," John growled deep in his throat.

Joss laughed again. God, he was pure sex when he was possessive. "If I were you, _Man in a Suit_, I'd be more worried about myself. I've finally got you in the backseat of my car, in handcuffs," she purred. She gave him a coy look in the rear view mirror.

John's cock was suddenly awake. "What do you plan on doing with me, Officer?" He asked in the low, sexy near-whisper that never failed to elicit a primal response from Carter's body. This time was no different. Her body responded to the way John drawled out the word "Officer" with a rush of heat between her legs and hard nipples.

Finch, listening in on his assets as usual, swiftly cut the connection. Finch had been monitoring his friends long enough to know when John and Joss were about to get frisky. While Finch may have had a rather flexible idea of "privacy," he was not a voyeur.

He turned to their number with a reassuring smile, "John won't be joining us right away, but he will be here soon. Can I get you something to drink?"

John stared at the back of Joss's neck as she drove, wondering when he had gotten so smitten with her that he could get a hard on just staring at that tiny patch of skin and the few hairs that had escaped the tight bun she wore with her uniform. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat; his pants were already getting awfully tight.

Joss watched him in the rear view mirror with a sly smile on her rich, full lips. John imagined taking that bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. He had to shift in his seat again.

"I'm going to do to you what we do to all the bad boys we arrest. I'm going to punish you, John," Joss said and then she licked her lips.

John shifted again then gave up, realizing at this point there was no position where his pants would not be too tight.

Joss drove the short distance to the warehouse district while John continued to stare at the back her neck, cursing the divider that prevented him from leaning forward and kissing the exposed patch of skin at the nape of her neck. Joss pulled into an empty warehouse belonging to one of Finch's many corporations that they had used before to interrogate suspects and store material for cases, such as Hector Alvarez's GTO.

"Dispatch, this is Carter. I'll be taking my lunch now."

"10-4 Carter. Have a good lunch."

Joss looked at John like a hungry lioness looking at a wounded gazelle. "Oh I intend to, dispatch."

Joss got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door of the patrol car. John started to get out but Joss pushed him back inside. "Where do you think you're going, bad boy?" She growled as she pulled her baton out of her belt loop.

John looked puzzled. "I was getting out so you could undo the cuffs."

Joss straddled his lap. "I have no intention of unlocking those cuffs." She poked the end of her baton up under his chin so his head was forced to slightly tilt back. "We need to talk about what a bad boy you are," she whispered right before she ran her tongue over his lips.

John smirked at her. "Your interrogation technique is somewhat unorthodox, Officer." Oh, he was going to enjoy this!

She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, bit down on it, and then let it slowly slide out her mouth between her teeth. "You have no idea," she murmured in a voice dripping with promise.

"Joss…" John started to say, but Joss cut him off with a kiss that made his hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"Shhhhh," she purred into his mouth. "You're not in charge here, John. So relax and take your punishment like a good boy." She ground herself down onto his lap hard. John gasped for air while Joss watched him with a smirk. John leaned his head back against the seat, blinked, and swallowed hard.

Joss leaned forward and began kissing him down his throat until she reached the part where his neck intersected with his shoulder. She nipped him hard there, leaving a mark that was going to last to for a few days. Mentally, John made a note to make sure his collars covered the hickey or Fusco might never let him hear the end of it. But if Joss kept kissing him like that, it would be worth a little ribbing from the pudgy detective.

She slowly began unbuttoning his shirt while he watched her through hooded eyes. Letting go of control was hard for a man like John. When he let go, people tended to die. But he trusted this woman like no other and he allowed himself to relax and completely surrender to her. He had a feeling she was going to make it worth it.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushed it and his suit jacket off his shoulders and down his arms until they bunched around the handcuffs, leaving only his undershirt between her and his chest. He looked down at his undershirt and then looked up at her and smirked, "What are you going to do about that?' he asked with mock politeness.

Joss smiled in response and then proceeded to rip the thin cotton shirt down the middle and push it off his shoulders too, leaving his chest and abdomen bare while she smirked at him.

"Oh," John said. He smirked back at her.

Joss began kissing and licking her way down his body. She kissed and nibbled lightly on his nipples while he panted like a dog in heat. Her lips moved further down across his stomach to the scar left by Agent Evans' rifle that night on the roof of the parking garage, and she thoroughly kissed it.

Then she sat up and began slowly unbuttoning her uniform shirt, revealing a black lace bra underneath. John whimpered with want when he caught sight of the undergarment. That was just like Joss, all business on the outside, beautiful and feminine underneath.

She lifted a breast from its lacy cup and allowed him to kiss and suck the nipple. He tugged on it while she moaned and held his head to her breast. He rubbed all round with his short stubble, making her hiss with pleasure.

Finally she pushed him away and slid off his lap and onto the seat next to him. She reached for his belt buckle and paused right before she undid it. She smiled a coy smile up at him, He swallowed hard, he seemed to be doing that a lot today. He was completely at her mercy and they both knew it.

As Joss unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, John lifted his hips off the seat and Joss smoothly pulled his pants and boxers down freeing his erect cock. John made incoherent sounds as Joss gently ran her fingernails down the inside of thighs. Gently she took his member in her hand and lightly, lovingly stroked it.

She rubbed him against her breasts, smearing his pre-cum over her nipples while John struggled against the cuffs. He wanted her. He wanted to touch her so badly that he thought he was going to explode.

Joss, seeing his struggle, reached up and gently placed a hand on his chest. "Relax baby. Don't hurt yourself."

"I want you," he moaned. John was looking down at her with such a feral look on his face that Joss almost couldn't breathe.

"You'll have me… patience." She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock as if to prove her point.

John moaned and thrust his hips up. Right now he was putty in her capable hands. He was still straining against the cuffs. He wanted to touch so badly and it was driving him insane.

Joss slowly took him into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around his cock as she slid down his shaft until he was buried balls deep in her mouth. She began moving up and down, sucking and licking. John's hips bucked up, trying to fuck her mouth. He was on the edge.

"Josssss…." John sighed as waves of pleasure crashed over him. "Oh my god…"

Joss paused and looked up at John meeting his eyes. She gave him a brilliant smile and then licked him from base to tip once more. John's stomach muscles contracted sharply and his body jerked. She laughed and took him back into her mouth and continued to suck.

John was panting hard. "Joss, baby, I'm going to…" He was unable to finish the sentence. Joss was relentless and continued to suck on him until he shot into her mouth.

John looked down to see her wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, a feral look in her eyes. John had a feeling she wasn't done with him yet.

"Joss, please, let me touch you," he pleaded. He was actually begging─ something he had never done before.

"Nope. I'm still in charge here John and you've still been a bad boy." She straddled his lap and kissed him. He could taste his cum on her lips and it nearly drove him wild. He felt himself growing hard again, and he could tell by the way she giggled and ground her hips into him that she felt it too.

She got off him and he whimpered at the loss of her touch. She stood just outside the door of the car and removed her shoes and socks. At an agonizingly slow pace, she undid her belt buckle, followed by the zipper and slid her pants and panties down her long, gorgeous legs. John watched her longingly, wishing he could run his hands up and down those perfectly shaped legs. She carefully folded her clothes and placed them on the front seat while John watched her like a hungry wolf.

She crawled back onto his lap and kissed him deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth and exploring every nook and cranny. When she pulled away, his mouth chased hers, not wanting to lose the contact with her. She offered him her neck and he gently left a trail of light kisses down to her shoulder. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, fluffing up his cowlick. She loved that cowlick.

"You're just my plaything today John," she murmured to him.

"Play with me," he replied as he nibbled on her shoulder.

She nuzzled him and then reached her hand down to grab his shaft. She massaged it until he was rock hard once more. Then she rose to take him, sinking down his entire length until he was completely buried in her. She moaned as she slid down and rolled her hips.

She began slowly moving up and down. John began thrusting up into her, desperately trying to get more of his lover. A tingle ran up his spine and he could feel the heat building in his core. "Joss," he gasped, unable to say anything else. He was used to being in charge, the one in control. He had never thought that being helpless, being completely at the mercy of another human could be so damned erotic.

Joss gradually picked up speed and he felt her muscles clenching around him. "I'm close," he cried out. All she could do in response was moan, "Oh, God yes."

John was helpless. Joss was completely in the driver's seat and he simply let his head fall back and he began to swear. He felt the heat continuing to build in his body like lava flowing through his veins instead of blood. His stomach muscles tightened until he came with explosion that momentarily disoriented him. He was barely aware as Joss came right after he did and collapsed against his chest breathing hard like she had just run a marathon.

John slowly came down off his high and he lovingly nuzzled Joss's hair as she laid him against him, recovering from the intensity of her own orgasm. She finally turned her head and looked up at him with a sated, content smile.

She climbed off him and he made a noise in protest as he slid out of her. She picked up her pants and grabbed the handcuff key out of her pocket. John climbed out of the back seat and Joss unlocked the handcuffs.

John let his jacket, his dress shirt and the ruined undershirt that had been bunched up around his wrists slide off his arms as the manacles came off. He shook out his newly freed wrists and then without warning, turned and grabbed Joss into a tight embrace. His mouth crashed down on hers, and his hands wandered down to cup her ass, letting her know in no uncertain terms that he was not done with her. She gasped as she felt his cock swelling once again against her belly. She kissed him back just as hard, letting him know that she was willing and eager for another round.

John swiftly stepped out of his pants and grabbed his ruined undershirt from the ground. He dragged Joss to the trunk of the police cruiser and placed his undershirt on the trunk. Joss barely had time to register what he was doing when his huge hands grabbed her by the waist, lifted her, and deposited her on top of the shirt. John snagged her hat and baton out of the car and placed the hat on her head while she laughed. He set the baton on the trunk next to her.

Realizing what was about to happen, Joss leaned back on her arms, put her feet on the bumper, and spread her legs. Then she gave him her best 'come hither' look from underneath the brim of her hat, while he stared intently at her.

Accepting her invitation, John stepped between her legs and began gently and lovingly kissing her while his hands wandered all over her body, touching her the way the he had wanted to when he was cuffed. His mouth worked its way to her earlobe where he gently worshiped the spot just beneath her ear for a minute. He lovingly nibbled his way down her neck while his long elegant fingers played with her breasts and pinched her nipples.

Joss's head dropped back and she moaned. Her hat fell off unnoticed and rolled to the edge of the trunk where it settled out of the way. She ran her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails over his scalp, but his mouth was relentless and he didn't stop his assault on her body. His mouth travelled down until he captured a nipple and he bit it lightly, eliciting another moan from her. Gently he sucked it into his mouth and ran his tongue over and around it while she made little mewling sounds. His hands stroked her thighs, causing another rush of wetness between her legs.

Joss could hardly think. Johns hands and mouth seemed to be everywhere on her body, and every nerve ending was on fire. The only coherent thought she form right then was, "More."

As if he could read her mind, John's mouth continued down her body, until he finally reached her soft moist folds. His tongue ever so slowly began licking up, down and around them. He leisurely explored every crevice while Joss went into a near catatonic state of pleasure.

To bring her back to reality John bit down lightly on her clit and she jumped. "Oh god, John!" she gasped breathlessly. John smiled up at her, his eyes filled with love.

John stood up and picked up the baton. He examined it for a few seconds and then gently teased her lips with the tip. Joss smiled shyly as she figured out what he wanted and she obliged by lustily licking and sucking on it. When it was wet enough, he pulled from her mouth and carefully teased her folds with it while she gasped. Slowly he penetrated her with it, being careful not hurt her when she jumped and whimpered. He began gently sliding it in and out, careful not to push it too far, while he played with her clit.

Joss had never felt anything like this before. This man had her feeling and doing things she never would have considered before and she loved it. Despite the fact that he often left a bloody, violent trail behind him, she had never felt more loved or safe. She closed her eyes and completely surrendered to him and to the moment.

John watched his beloved's face as he brought her to orgasm with her own baton. The look of pure bliss on her face was so beautiful he couldn't tear his eyes away. He knew he didn't deserve her, to be here with her, but he was grateful to have her in his life. She was his anchor. With her at his side he could do anything.

Joss shuddered as a powerful orgasm gripped her body. She cried out as her back arched and her body jerked. When she was spent, John withdrew the weapon and tossed it aside, it was his turn now.

John guided his cock, straining like a thoroughbred in the starting gate, to her entrance. He gently teased her while she writhed with desire. He was forced to hold her down with one hand before she slid off the car. Then with one decisive motion he plunged deep into her warmth. She arched her back and cried out with pleasure at the intrusion.

He started slowly while she wrapped her legs around his waist and undulated under him. "You feel so good," he purred to her. Seeing sweat glisten between her breasts he leaned down and licked the salty moisture.

He pulled nearly all the way out and then plunged back in, again and again. The only sounds in the warehouse were the slapping of bodies coming together and their moans of pleasure as they built to another climax.

John controlled the pace, determined for her to come first. He knew he was successful as soon he felt her tighten around him. "Cum for me," he whispered to her and she obliged him with a massive orgasm that dragged him over the edge right after her, nearly driving him to his knees. John fell forward resting his weight on his arms braced on either side of her.

After a couple of minutes he looked down at his lover. She was splayed out on the trunk of the car, her arms out and eyes closed, just breathing heavily. The neat bun her hair had been in when they had pulled into the warehouse was completely destroyed and her hair spread out around her head like a halo. Her cheeks and chest were flushed a dark red just under the skin. John had never seen anything so wonderful in his life.

He leaned down and tenderly kissed her. "So how was your lunch?" He asked quietly while he nuzzled her.

She finally opened her eyes and smiled up at him. She cupped his face in her hands and returned his kiss. "Best lunch hour ever." She smiled at him, her large brown eyes shining.

John pulled out, stepped back, and helped her down off the trunk of the cruiser. He pulled her into a tight embrace and then led her back to their clothes. They helped each other dress and Joss stood quietly while John expertly twisted her hair back into a smooth, neat bun. When he was done he kissed the nape of her neck while she playfully swatted at him.

John retrieved her hat from the trunk of the car and handed it to her. "I've been handcuffed in the back seat of a police car before, but never quite like that," he joked. "Good to know you always keep your promises."

Joss merely smirked at him. "Stay out of trouble or we might have to do this again." She reached out and caressed his face with a sly smile. "The best part is that I know you won't stay out of trouble," she whispered.

He kissed her again. "Well I don't want to disappoint you, Officer."

"Do you need lift somewhere?" She asked and she settled her hat back on her head.

He shook his head. "No, I feel like a walk. You go ahead, I'm sure dispatch is wondering where you are by now."

"See ya later, John." Joss climbed back into her car and called into dispatch to let them know that she was done with "lunch." As she was putting the car into gear, their eyes met and she gave him a saucy smile as she drove out of the warehouse.

John closed the warehouse door and tapped his earwig. "Hello Finch."

"Ah, there you are Mr. Reese. How is Detective Carter?" Finch enquired politely.

"She seemed…happy," John said, sounding very satisfied with himself.

On the other end of the call, Finch rolled his eyes. "We're at the safe house, please meet us there."

"On my way, Finch."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Here's hoping no one dies Tuesday night! :(


End file.
